


Now's when my life begins

by sapoeysap



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: One Shot, Song Lyrics, Tangled (2010) References, rey is rapunzel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 02:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6176749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapoeysap/pseuds/sapoeysap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Rey was a 'classic' Disney princess and this was her act one 'I want' song</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now's when my life begins

**Author's Note:**

> I always think of Rey when I hear this song.  
> When Will My Life Begin? (Reprise 2) from Tangled  
> [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UX483p_pfJ4)

_Look at the world so close, and I'm halfway to it_

Rey stared from the pilot's seat of the Millenium Falcon, gaze intense on the star systems speeding by.

_Look at it all so big, do I even dare?_

Conscious off the dry Jakku sand static on her skin, unaware it will soon be blasted off by the world ready for her to explore.

They came to a slow as they exited hyperspace, above the lush green Takadona, the ship landed steadily, settling into the ground. And Rey walked out into the soft sun.

_Just smell the grass, the dirt. Just like I dreamed they'd be_

Every bone in her body was yearning for her to run, leap and dance through the verdant planet and it was some miracle she stayed rooted to her newfound friends.

_Just feel that summer breeze, the way it's calling me_

The old pilot seemed impressed with her, clueless of the call to roam that was pulling the young girls stomach, unaware she has never seen anything more than miles and miles of sand before.

She was for the first time ever, completely free. Tied down to nothing, no Unkar rationing her life, no heat oppressing her skin. Just the cool breeze and the sound of joy.

_Now's when my life begins_

**Author's Note:**

> This has not been edited I apologize for any mistakes


End file.
